GN'R Happened
by axlrosemakesmyday
Summary: Everything started spinning backwards for me when I met Guns N' Roses. Basically the 1987 version of them in modern days. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting at the restaurant with my boyfriend, Jim, when all of this started. My hair was perfectly curled into ringlets and I was wearing an elegant red dress with black, shiny flats. Jim was wearing a stained T-shirt. Way to go, Jim. Jim and I kept getting in verbal fights a lot lately, and I was hoping tonight we would apologize to each other and go back to being happy.

First, a decent-sized guy with long, black, curly and frizzy hair entered the restaurant through the backdoor and was followed be a short guy with crazy, long hair that stuck out everywhere. A taller guy with pale skin and dark, black, straight hair followed. Last was a shorter guy, but taller than me. He had long, straight, strawberry blonde hair. They were all wearing leather pants and had tattoos sticking out along their arms. I couldn't help but stare.

Jim started waving his hand in front of my face, waking me up from my daydream.

"So, why are we here?" Jim asked rather loudly.

"I thought it would be nice to catch up…"I said softly. My eyes wandered back to the four guys in the back, who were now exiting.

"I see you every day. This is pointless..." Jim replied.

"Sure," I said trying to avoid a fight. I got up grabbing my purse and headed for the backdoor. I guess this could be considered dumping him.

Just as I reached the backdoor, I felt Jim's arm pull me back. I felt a thrill that he didn't want me to leave, but I really didn't want to stay. He looked at me. I looked at him. Then he said "You can't just leave me with the bill, idiot." I pulled my purse out and took a twenty and a five out and threw it at his face and walked out the door backwards, trying to look dramatic, but slammed into one of the guys I saw earlier.

He was the one with the frizzy, curly, dark hair. He scared me at first and I took a couple steps back. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..."

He looked angry at first but his face softened when he saw mine. "Yeah...sorry…"

Realization came over my face and I immediately felt stupid. "Hey! You're Slash! F-From Guns N' Roses!" I then realized how drunk he must have been.

"Yeah…and who the ******* are you?"A second passed. I thought he was mad. His cussing threw me off. "Sorry…I'll try not to swear," he said groggily.

"No... It's alright…" I said. This was awkward. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I couldn't think of any.

"Okay," he said calmly."Than who the *********** ********** ************* ******* * * * * * **** ** * ** ** * * are you?" he yelled and started laughing. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm Megan," I said in between giggles.

"So, Megan, are you with someone? Or do you just usually come out to dark alleys behind preppy restaurants for fun?"

It took me a second to remember what just happened with Jim. "No," I said quickly.

"Oh… Do you need a ride?" he said casually.

I tried to hide my excitement. "Uhh... yeah... my ride probably ditched me so yeah..." I said, trying to sound as if getting rides with legendary guitarists was a casual, everyday thing. I asked him what he was doing here, and he said that they were all looking for the bass player, Duff, but when they saw that he was with a girl at the bar, they decided to leave. Slash then wanted money from Duff, so on his way back, he ran into me.

When we got to his car, I immediately recognized Steven Adler, Izzy Stradlin, and Axl Rose. I couldn't stop shaking from excitement. Axl offered me his jacket but I declined. We all crammed into Slash's Camero, and it turns out, Izzy was the designated driver. Slash was in the front seat, I was in the back in the window seat, right next to Axl, and Steven was on the other side of him. None of them wore their seatbelts and the inside of the car smelled disgusting, like alcohol and smoke.

I talked to Axl almost the whole way. We talked about things we hate, things we love, and things that annoy us. Axl's actually a pretty funny guy. I was constantly shivering and he kept offering me his jacket, and I finally took it. I exchanged cell phone numbers with Axl and he told me to text him sometime.

We finally arrived at my new condo. I said goodbye and Axl winked at me before they drove away. I giggled with glee and unlocked the door. I went straight upstairs to wash the smell of that car off of me. I avoided thinking about Jim when I realized I still had Axl's jacket.


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to the Jungle

I woke up wondering if everything that happened yesterday was a dream. When I wandered down to my mini kitchen and saw Axl's fury jacket on my counter, I started to shiver again. _Should I call him or something…?_ I thought. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30, and I had to be at work at around noon. _Do people like him even wake up in the morning? _After much debating, I decided to call him after work.

The day went by slowly, but I survived. It was about 5:00pm when I finally got home, I went straight for the curling iron. When I was done, I refreshed my make-up and put on a violet colored dress that went about 5 inches above the knee and had long sleeves. _Wow, _I thought, _I'm getting dressed up just to call someone…_

When I was done, I finally found my phone and found him in my contacts. After about seven rings, I was about to give up and try calling again when I heard a muffled 'hello' with a lot of backround noise.

"Uhh, Axl? Hi, this is Megan. You gave me a ride home yesterday, and I was just calling to return your jacket…" I was shivering with excitement all over again.

"Megan, Megan, Megan….? OH MEGAN! Yeah I remember you!" I heard a door close in the backround and everything was easier to hear. "Can I come over in aboouuut… 30 minutes?"

"Oh. Yeah. yeah, sure. That works," I answered.

"'Kay, see ya." He hung up before I could say bye.

_What the heck am I supposed to do for thirty minutes?_ I thought. I went down stairs and started to wander around. I wandered into the kitchen and out of the kitchen. I turned the TV on and then I turned it off. I couldn't do anything when I'm this excited.

After about 25 minutes, the doorbell rang. At the same time, my phone started buzzing. Crap. I looked at the phone on the way to the door. I realized it was Jim, when I opened the door to see Axl. I declined the call and it immediately started buzzing all over again which made me angry. Axl smiled at me, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Come in," I said sweetly as I declined the other call which only led it to ring again and I frowned.

"Nice place," Axl said looking into my clean, little mini kitchen. I walked in and picked the jacket off the counter and handed it to him. He obviously noticed my annoyed expressions at my phone. "Everything okay?" He said casually.

"Uhh… Yeah, kinda," my phone started ringing again and I declined again. He started making his way for the door. I really didn't want him to go.

He stopped at the door and said,"Hey, me and my friend, Robert, are going out for some drinks at this new bar that opened up downtown. Wanna come with us and check it out?"

I didn't answer. I just turned my phone off, threw it in my purse, followed him out the door, and locked it behind me. "Well I'll take that as a Yes," he said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Child O' Mine

I opened the door to Axl's old-looking Mustang. The seats were leather and it smelled like smoke. Axl hopped in with a slight smile, tossed his fury jacket in the back, and drove as fast as the speed limit would let him. He started asking random questions like what my favorite color was, what kind of pets I've had, what schools I've attended, and what my favorite food was, and he always looked surprised when he heard my answer. I was kind of relieved he kept asking me random questions because they were easy to answer and there would have probably just been awkward silence if he didn't ask them.

When we arrived at the bar, I finally noticed that Axl was wearing casual jeans with holes in the knees with white sneakers and a t-shirt that had a Rolling Stones logo underneath a black, leather jacket. His strawberry blonde hair looked brushed as it spilled down his shoulders. He walked behind me as I stode up to a big, muscular, black man dressed in black. We showed him our IDs and he nodded us in.

When we were in, a lot of people surrounded us, wanting to talk to Axl. Axl wrapped his arm over my shoulder and we dove threw the people until we reached the bar.

He ordered us each a drink and he immediately took a strong looking sip of his. I just starred at my cup. I've never had an alcoholic drink and I was about to embarrass myself if I didn't drink it. _Why not have your first drink with a successful rock singer?_ I kept thinking to myself. I picking the glass up and put it down. _Crap, I can't do it._ Axl was now starring at me waiting for me to drink it.

"you okay?" he finally asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you ganna drink that?" he said, growing a little impatient.

"uhh… Yeah. Um… Where's your friend?" I said, trying to stall.

"We got here late and I think they already left," he said starring at my drink.

"Do you want it?"

"Why don't you drink it?"

"uhh…I've never actually…drank this kind of…drink…" Atleast he heard me and I don't have to say it again.

"It's just drink, only better. Come on, drink it," he encouraged me. He ordered himself another drink and he clinged his cup to mine."Cheers."

"Cheers," I repeated. I downed that drink as fast as I could, avoiding the taste. Axl smiled at me and I giggled. He ordered us more and we went through the next three pretty quickly. I felt dizzy and relaxed. I can't remember what Axl said, but it made me crack up. After another drink, we were ready to leave. I got out of the car, only to see that I wasn't at my condo.


	4. Chapter 4: Patience

I sat in his car as he got out and opened the door for me.

"Were are we?" We were at a blue, small condo that had a really big front yard.

"My condo. Slash and Duff are here too," he said while pointing at a familiar, black Camero that was parked in the street.

"oh…Okay," I turned my phone back on to find 133 missed calls and 95 voicemails. I scrolled through them, and found that they were all from Jim. I tapped Clear All and let out a sigh. I followed Axl up the front porch, feeling a little excited to see what his condo looked like, but I couldn't help think about Jim. _If he calls again, I'll just tell him that I don't like him anymore and everything will be okay…_ My thoughts were interrupted by a booming laugh and a drunk Slash.

"HEYY! I ReMEmbeR YoU! MeGaN, RIGHt?"

"Yeahh."

He gestured to a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Want sum?"

"naw I'm good," I sat down in a kitchen chair and Axl sat in a chair next to me. The place was really messy. There were CDs everywhere and there were empty pizza boxes and fastfood bags everywhere. There was AC/DC song playing in the backround and when it ended, an Aerosmith song began.

Duff walked into the kitchen with a petite lady about my age with massive boobs. He smiled when he saw me and he seemed like a gentleman. He was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots.

"Hey, I'm Duff," he said as he wrapped his arm around the girl.

"I'm Megan, nice to meet you."

"you too. This is Amanda by the way," he gestured to Amanda and I gave her a friendly smile.

"Well, we would love to stay around a visit, but we were just hedding out..." Amanda and Duff giggled at eachother and walked quickly to the door.

"It was nice meeting you Megan," Amanda said just before they walked out the door.

My phone started buzzing and I immediately knew it was Jim. I slowly answered it, while slash was watching me.

"Hello?" I said quietly into the phone. My eyes wandered across the CD's on the kitchen tableand stopped on a Public Enemy CD.

"Where are you?" he yelled through the phone.

"I'm at my condo…" Slash and Axl smiled at me.

"NO YOUR NOT!"

"yeah I am."

"REALLY? BECAUSE I'M HERE AND I KNOW WHERE YOU KEEP THE KEY. I'M INSIDE RIGHT NOW. DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"YOUR IN MY CONDO? GET OUT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS," Axl and Slash's smiles faded.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M HEADING TO A POLICE STATION," Slash chuckled at that one. Jim was talking so loud I think they could hear him.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get mad. I'm getting out right now and I'm locking the door… wait… Are you on a walk?" he asked calmly.

"No…?"

"Why's your car in the driveway…?"

"Umm…" I tried thinking of an answer. I knew that if I told him I was with some other guys, his face would blow up all over my cute, little, new Honda.

"OH MY—"I hung up just then and threw my phone in my purse and stood up.

"I think I should go now…" I said to Axl and he frowned.

"'Kay…"

"We can take my car," Slash announced casually.

"whoa, whoa, whoa," Axl said in his beautiful voice. "We'll take my car. I know what you've been drinking."

I smiled with relief. Axl's car smelled way better than Slash's car as I remembered.


	5. Chapter 5: Locomotive

I slumped into the passenger seat and Slash squeezed into the back. Axl drove quickly to my condo and we listened to Smoke on the Water on the way there.I always thought I would be angry if Jim went into my house without my permission. We pulled up to my street and parked infront, right next to Jim's car. Axl pulled the key out of the ignition and I took a deep breath.

"Do you want us to wait here?" he asked.

"Please, do."

"OOooOO, DrAmA!" Slash said and leaned casually back into the leather seat. I got out of the car and saw Jim standing next to his with his phone out.

"What the ****? You can't just hang up on me like that! Who was in that car? Why aren't they leaving?"

"You can leave now…" I didn't know what else to say at this point.

"OH. MY. GOD. WHO'S IN THE ******* CAR?" He took a step closer to me and I could smell alcohol in his breath.

"JIM! Stop, go home," I took a couple steps back.

"WHO'S IN THE CAR? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?" It started to drizzle and I could see my breath. I started to walk to my door.

"Go home…" I whispered. Axl's car turned on. Jim grabbed me by the shoulders and I tried to step back but he was holding me to hard. I thought he was going to yell in my face, but instead, pushed me down, right into the mushy, cold grass and my shoulder scrapped against the root of the tree the stood in the middle of the lawn. Axl's car turned off. I squeaked in pain while Jim hurried into his car. I looked up in time to see him give me the finger through his window as he drove away.

I sat up against the lumpy tree and Axl and Slash hurried over to help me up. They were both spitting out cuss words as they helped me up and when I turned around, they started cussing louder.

"****,****,****, Your bleeding ***** a lot**** let's go **** inside," Slash said as I wobbled up the front stairs and handed Axl the keys and he opened the door. I walked in ahead of him and looked at my back in the mirror by my front door. I was bleeding a lot, just like Slash had said. There was blood all over my violet dress. The blood started up near my shoulder blade and ran all the way down to my lower back.

"Crap…" I muttered to myself.

"****… Where do you keep the paper towels?" asked Axl.

"In the kitchen on the counter." He hurried into the kitchen while Slash walked me over to my kitchen table and we sat down. Axl came back with the paper towels, one was wetted.

I turned around so my back was facing him and he unzipped the back of my dress. Hot flashes of pain went through my body as he dabbed the paper towel against my back and wiped up the blood that was oozing down my back.

"Do you have any band-aids?" he asked finally.

"I'll go get one…" I sat up feeling extremely light headed.

"You might wanna get two," he said as he watched me wiggle up the stairs to the hallway bathroom.

I struggled to get two big band-aids and when I stood up, I felt extremely dizzy. I could feel blood starting to drip down my back again, and when got to the bottom of the stairs, I fainted and Axl caught me.

I woke up in my bed, still wearing my dress, but my heels were thrown on the floor. It was about 5:00 am, and I felt like I was going to pass out again. Memories flooded into my head and I felt my back where Axl put on the band-aid. I looked at my side table to find a glass of water and a note. I picked it up and read it quietly.

_Megan-_

_You passed out and me and Slash would have liked to stay, but we were to tired and Slash passed out too. Text me when you wake up so we know you're alive and if the guy shows up again, feel free to call. It was really fun hanging with you, you know, until that ******* loser ruined it. We should do it again._

_Axl_

Who knew a couple sentences could make your day this early in the morning…


	6. Chapter 6: You're Crazy

I finally sat up, but immediately wanted to lay back down. I was so dizzy so I drank some water and got ready to take a shower. My mind wandered to Jim and how he shoved me to the ground. The anger in his eyes with the physical pain that followed. He had never hurt me physically before, and it was all so surprising. My mind raced for better comebacks to say to Jim, but none were good enough.

I picked up my phone, expecting a call from Jim, but he was probably too hungover. I started to get dressed I went through a lot of shirts until I found a jungle green one that was loose enough to not stick to Axl's bandaging job on my back. I flatironed my hair and put it in a low ponytail down my back. I put on some tight jeans with boots and jewelry to complete my outfit. I got my purse and some loose papers and Axl's note and got in my car to go to work. Right before I pulled out of the drive way, I remembered that I still had to text him.

As I struggled to get my phone out of my bag, I couldn't help but think about why he never texts me first. I completely dropped the thought and started typing. I choose my words as carefully as possible and double checked to make sure there were no typos. _Hey Axl. I'm okay, but my back hurts a little. Thanks for everthing. It was a lot of fun. _

Throughout the day, I felt wobby and a little dizzy. It may have been from all the alcohol. I was constantly thinking about Axl and Slash and what they were probably doing while I was stuck here at work.

* * *

><p>When it was 5:00, I was finally on my way out. When I got in my little Honda, I checked my phone to see that I had two new messages. The first one that I checked was from Jim. <em>Really sorry about yesterday. I wasn't really aware of my actions. The booze got the best of me and before I knew it, I was driving away from your condo with my middle finger shooting up out the window in your direction. I'm really sorry about all this fighting lately. I think I've matured through all of this and now I'm ready to commit.<em> The word 'commit' caught me off guard. I stared at it for at least five long seconds. I was terrified to keep reading, but I managed. _We've been through so much together, and I think we can make it through whatever else there is. You can come over whenever you want. Text me back soon._

I reread the message 2 more times, trying to decide what to do next. I finally decided to write back. _How do I know you're not still drunk? _Now I finally got to read Axl's message. It was much shorter. _Happy to hear you're okay. I'm hanging out at my condo with Slash and Robert. You can come over if you want. Any time works. Text be back and let me know if you need directions._

I suddenly was in a much better mood. I drove home quickly and shot up to my room to get ready to go to Axl's. I let my hair flow straight down my back. I wanted to change my cloths but there was nothing else that was as comfortable as my green blouse. _Are you coming? I need to pick some stuff up from the store._ I had no sympathy for Jim, not after last night. I knew all that stuff he texted me about was crap. _Can't make it today. _He almost immediately texted back. _Maybe some other time?_ I decided to not text him back. All I wanted was space from Jim, and a lot of it. He was really start


	7. Chapter 7: Nightrain

I finally arrived at Axl's after 3 wrong turns and an accidentally ran through stop sign. Whoops. I guess someone heard my car pull up because Axl was on his front porch. I couldn't help but smile at him as I made my way up his driveway. I could hear him yelling at everyone inside.

"Megan's here! Get ready to go!" he shouted. I don't remember him telling me we were going anywhere, so I decided to go with it. He walked over to me and greeted me with a light hug. I smelled a little like smoke and a little like cologne, but it didn't smell bad. He was wearing jeans with a blue button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. He had on a chunk, long necklace and a bunch of bracelets on. The light blue on his shirt really made his hair stand out. Overall, he looked great and almost like he tried to dress up. "Remember that bar we went to?" I nodded. The smile on my face seemed permanent now. God, I was so happy to be with them now. "Slash wants to check it out so were ganna go. You, me, and Slash in my car and Robert and Tiffany in Robert's car."

"kay." He led me over to his car and opened the passenger side for me. I climbed in and put my bag on the floor. Slash got in the back seat the way he did last time, only this time, he isn't as drunk. Axl got in just as Robert's car left around the corner. I wondered what Robert was like. I've heard a little bit about him but I never got to meet him.

"So, how do you guys know Robert?" I was hoping he would be as polite as Duff was when I met him.

"He's the band's photographer," Slash muttered in an almost stubborn voice.

"ya, Slash doesn't like him that much," Axl said in a humorous voice.

"Because his job is pointless and he's annoying," Slash added. That started to make me wonder about how Slash saw me. After a moment of silence, I decided to change the subject.

"Hey Axl?"

"Hum?" He replied.

"Remember all those random questions you asked me on the way to the bar last time?"

I heard Slash chuckle in the back. He took a moment to answer. "Yah, why?"

"Well, I have a few questions, myself," I said, trying not to sound desperate.

"Okay," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. It took me a second to think of any question at all.

"Um.. Well, What's your favorite color?" I couldn't help but feel like an idiot. Axl smiled and a second passed. Then, out of nowhere, Slash burst into laughter that was so loud, it drained out the little song that I didn't notice was playing until now.

"That's the question? I thought you were going to ask some political or religious things, but nope. Axl what _is_ your favorite color?" He said. Neither of them were wearing their seatbelts. I was the only one. I looked over at Axl who was still smiling. He almost looked like he was blushing. Even the thought of him blushing at the slightest for me sent chills down my spine.

Slash was leaned over as if he was fascinated by whatever Axl's answer was going to be. I looked over at Slash for the first time today. His hair was curly and frizzy as usual and he was wearing a white t-shirt with leather jeans and sunglasses. He is actually pretty good looking.

"Red," Axl said clearly. He was still smiling.

"Cool. And who is your favorite band?" I couldn't think of any other question.

"GUNS N' ROSESSSSSSSSSS!" Slash screamed and made us all jump. We were all cracking up for the next few seconds.

"Umm… I like to many bands to choose just one," Axl replied with an amazing smile on his face.

"Fair enough. What's your favorite type of animal?"

"I guess... I guess a cat or dog," He looked over at me as if he was hoping he answered correctly. I looked over at Slash.

"What about you Slash?"

"Snakes," he said with no hesitation. Even the word caught me off guard. I hated snakes. Everything about them. I could barely look at a picture of a snake without freaking out. I slowly sat calmly back in my seat. I couldn't think of another question. I guess my pause made Slash curious.

"What? Is there something wrong with snakes?" I wasn't sure if Slash was taunting me of just asking a question.

"Maybe she's scared of them," Axl added. I didn't want them to think I was weak, especially because Axl knows that it was my first time being drunk just the other day.

"No, no. Snakes are cool. I like snakes," I tried my best to sound convincing. My palms are starting to sweat. If I do see a snake, Lord knows what will happen.

"Cool. We should all hang at my place sometime and you can see all my snakes. I have one in almost every room. I even have a book shelf that I turned into a snaketank. I have like, 3 african pythons in and they're all different colors. I wanna get 2 more but they're so expensive," Slash said. I was starting to shake again.

"We have to drop Slash off at his house after the bar. If you like them so much, we can go look at them," said Axl. Axl's polite statement sounded like a death sentence. . Crap.

"Okay cool." I leaned back in my seat. Who cares if I sound weak. I could have redeemed myself by getting megadrunk and dancing like an animal at the bar.


	8. Chapter 8: Mr Brownstone

We were finally walking into the bar and people were obviously starring at us. I looked around, blinded by the flashing cameras. I was trying my best not to trip and fall down the stairs while Axl pulled me through the crowd. When we were finally inside, we all sat at a comfortable table in the back. It was much quieter back here and the lights were dimmer. I could hear the music playing an unfamiliar song. We were seated at a six person table. Tiffany, Robert, and Slash on one side, and Axl, me, and an empty chair on the other. A waiter came over to our table. He seemed a little nervous. Axl ordered his drink first, and then ordered a beer for me. I jumped in and asked for just a water. I wasn't in the mood for beer. Robert and Tiffany got two fancy martinis and Slash asked for a Jack Daniels. I was starting to wish I just stuck with the beer.

The song ended and then a Guns N' Roses song came on. It was Mr. Brownstone.

"Oh, that sounds familiar," Slash said with a cocky smile on his face. The waiter arrived with our drinks and I asked for a beer. Axl looked at me with a smile, and I smiled back. I wondered what he was thinking. My thought was interrupted by Robert.

"Well, Megan, I haven't had the chance to introduce myself. I'm Robert. I'm the photographer for them," he said while motioning his hand over to Axl and Slash. I looked soon enough to catch Slash rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," I felt so polite.

"Oh, and this is Tiffany, my girlfriend." She smiled at me. She reached over the table and we shook hands. The waiter came back and gave me my beer.

"Anything else I can get you guys?" he said a little louder than he should have.

"No were okay," replied Robert. The waiter left without another word.

"Megan, I really like your shirt," said Tiffany.

"Oh, thanks," I said. She seemed pretty nice.

"Oh, hey, how's your back?" Axl asked.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as much." Robert and Tiffany were leaning in, waiting to hear the story.

"She fell," Axl said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, ouch." Robert leaned back in his chair. "Must take some effort falling backwards and scraping your back."

"Ya, Im a pro." I took my beer, ignoring my water, and drank chugged about half of it. When I put it down everone was staring at me, except Slash, who was chugging his Jack Daniel's like no tomorrow.

"A little thirsty?" Axl asked. I think he was a little impressed. I continued taking big gulps until it was all gone. The waiter brought me another without my asking. I drank that one too. The conversation kept going, but I didn't feel like talking. I leaned back in my chair, and finished my beer. The waiter brought my another. When I was done with that one, I was ready to go. Everyone had about two drinks in the time that I had three beers. I never even touched that water that I asked for.

We were on our way out. There wasn't as many people outside but there were still a lot of cameras. When we got to the car, I slid on smoothly, put my bag on the floor, and buckled up. I wanted to leave the bar, but I didn't want to go home. We were pulling out of the parking lot in no time and on our way to Slash's house.

When we got there, Slash was done with his Jack Daniel's. Axl got out of the car, and opened my door for me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Don't you want to see the snakes?" Axl was the confused one now.

"Um.. It's late and I have work tomorrow and it's been a long day and—"

"ShE's ScarEd Of sNaakES…" Slash yelled as he was unlocking his front door. Slash lived in a house, not a condo. It looked like a family house, not a house for Slash and a bazillion snakes.

"No, I'm Not!" I yelled back at him. I stood up straight and started walking to the front door that Slash was holding open for me.

"After you," Slash said. Axl walked in behind me. I was beginning to shake again.

"It's cold in here," I lied. I was facing the wall, not willing to turn around. Axl was smiling at me, he knew I was lying. I didn't want to turn away from the wall, but I did, incomplete curiousity to what Slash's house looked like.

The carpet looked like it needed to be vacuumed. His house didn't smell as bad as his car did, which was a good sign. In the corner of the room was a tank, but I couldn't see any sign of a snake. It was probably camouflaged or something.

"Would you like the full tour?" Slash said in an elligant voice.

"No, but okay. You ever think of cleaning?" I said walking into the front room. I didn't see it before, but I defiantly see it now, and It is in no way camouflaged. It started making its way up its fake tree thing and before I knew it I was walking the other way, only to be greeted by another tank with an ever bigger snake in it. It was black and fat and ugly. I screamed and fell straight on my back, which was defiantly the worst way to land. I looked up at the tank to see that Slash was laughing and helping me back up. Axl was laughing too.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow," My back was killing me. Slash found me a cushiony seat.

"You still want the tour?" Slash was hiding a laugh. I could only glare at him. "Okay, okay. Sorry, That was mean. Just don't look at the tank behind you and you'll be fine…" Slash said as he disappeared into the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder. There was a tank, but I didn't see the creature inside. I let out a terrified squeak and got up and walked to Axl who looked like he knew that I wouldn't want to stay long. Slash came out of the kitchen. He was carrying something. I didn't take a second look, and just walking out of the house and into the Axl's car. I was still shaking. Axl soon followed.

He got in the car, still smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothing," He began driving, while I cooled off. I would never forget that disgusting black snake looking me in the eyes.

"How does Slash even manage with all those snakes around? I would go crazy. Who even feeds them and cleans their cages?" I finally said.

"He has a lady to do all that," Axl replied.

"Why doesn't she clean the rest of his house while she's at it…?"

Axl laughed."Good point."

We listened to music for the rest of the car ride back to Axl's.


	9. Chapter 9: You Could Be Mine

When we got to his house, Axl invited me inside for something to drink. I happily accepted his invitation, and he held the door open for me.

"What would you like?" he said as we wondered into the kitchen. I sat exactly where I sat last time. All the CDs were there, but they looked like they were shuffled through as if someone was looking for a certain CD.

"Waters fine." Axl filled two glasses up with ice and water from the fridge. I looked at the clock to see that it was about 10:45. Axl put my glass in front of me and I took small sips.

I was starting to wander about what Axl's job was like. Didn't he have concerts and stuff? I didn't know how to ask him.

"Do you have a concert or something?" I blurted out, without thinking clearly. I think the beer was starting to affect me.

"Umm… We're not touring right now, but we do a couple gigs once in a while," he said. He sounded so serious.

"When do you guys start recording your music?" My questions were seeming to get stupider and stupider.

"When we're done writing our music," he answered with a chuckle. I couldn't help but feel stupid, so I just let out a soft giggle and took another sip of water.

"Aren't you scared people with cameras are following you?" That seemed like an almost reasonable question.

"No, I don't really think about it that too much. It does get a little annoying when people are intimidated by you."

"Oh. Do you know when your next tour is ganna be?" I felt like I was interviewing him. I think he was starting to pick up the feeling.

"I don't know, but hey, what do you do? What's your job?"

"I'm an accountant for the city. Not as exciting." Even talking about my job made me seem like a boring person compared to Axl. While I work in my little office cubicle, Axl gets to go on stage and show everyone his talents. Plus, he gets paid more than me by a lot. We both took long sips of our waters. My mind wandered back to Slash's black snake and shivers were sent down my spine.

"Does Slash name all of his snakes?"

"I think… ya I think he names only his favorites. I know he named one of them Jimi after Jimi Hendrix." We both laughed at Slash's corkiness.

We finished up our waters and Axl put them in the sink. He turned around and faced me smiling the way he always does.

"Wanna see my house tour?"

"I would love to." I stood up, leaving my bag on the table. I really was curious about the rest of Axl's house. He led me around the corner into another room and clicked on the lights. It was painted beige and had a flat screen with two fancy chairs and a lamp. There was a sliding door that connected to the backyard. I wandered into the room and looked around. There were pictures of Guns N' Roses logos and of the band on the wall above the couch. They didn't match the room, but they were really nice to look at.

"Nice," I said starring at the pictures.

"Thanks. That one was taken at the beginning of the Appetite for Destruction tour," he said, pointing to the one I was looking at. Axl and Slash were standing next to each other, Axl looked like he was shouting at the crowd and Slash was doing what he does best, playing guitar.

"What about that one?" I said pointing to another one that was to the right.

"That one was taken when we were shooting Welcome to the Jungle. I remember Slash and Duff were hammered the entire time, but it still turned out okay." We chuckled and continued the tour. We were going upstairs and Axl led me into another intresting room. It was painted a light, calming green. It had two guitars, one electric, one acoustic, and a grand piano that took up 3 quarters of the space.

"You play guitar?" I asked pointing at the guitar.

"A little. I only know like, 4 or 5 chords. I don't play it as well as the piano." He walked over to the other side of the piano and I followed. I sat next to him on the bench and he released his fingers onto the keys. They moved at a hundred miles per hour and didn't miss a key. I was speechless. When he finished, he turned to me. "Now you try," he said humorously.

I stretched out my fingers dramatically, trying to look professional. Then I started to try to remember the keys to Mary had a Little Lamb. I did good on the first half and then started messing up. When I was done, Axl and I burst into laughter.

"That was good, that was really good," Axl said in between chuckles as we exited his room. Next was the guest room. It was very plain and simple. It was white and had a bed with a side table. There was a painting of the ocean hanging above the headboard. Upstairs of Axl's house was way cleaner than downstairs.

"I never come in this room," Axl said, having nothing else to say, so we continued our tour.


	10. Chapter 10: Rocket Queen

Axl pointed casually into another room. "Bathroom," he said. There was obviously nothing to see in there because it was so small. We continued down the hallway until we came to his bedroom. He had a small, walk in closet. His clothes were scattered around his room, but they were mostly in piles on his closet floor and in his hamper. There was a doorway to his bathroom, which had nothing in it compared to mine. His bedroom was painted dark, navy blue and his bed was unmade and had dark green sheets that didn't match the rest of the room. He had posters of other bands all around his room and an old looking TV in the corner of the room. I walked slowly in. His room was so messy, it was hard to walk normally through the stuff.

"Um… Yeah, this is my room," He muttered. I turned to look at him to see the embarrassed look on his face. I laughed at him and he looked shocked. "What? What's so funny?"

"Your rooms terrible," I laughed, not trying to sound mean. He chuckled and took a step towards me.

"You don't see me criticizing your room."

"That's because I keep it clean and organized… When did you see my room?"

"That time you passed out. I carried you upstairs and put you in your room. And then Slash passed out and I had to carry him out to the car. It was a long night."

"Oh." I continued walking through his pigsty. He had a huge pile of old CDs in the corner of his room. "Why do you have so many CDs?"

"Because I like music," he said in a no-duh voice. I stared at the pile and guessed that there may have been about 120 CDs in there. When I turned around, Axl was standing right behind me, a little closer than usual, and I liked it. "Remember my favorite color?"

It took me a minute to absorb what he just said. Blue? Green? No, no. "Red…?" I had no idea where he was going with this, but I knew it was red.

"I didn't want to say it in front of Slash." He took a second and looked down and then back at my eyes. "My favorite color is red because of the dress you were wearing when I first saw you."

He looked down again. He was blushing and my spine was shaking. What was I supposed to do now? Did he remember my dress from that night? I looked down and said nothing. I looked back up at him. He was still looking down. Ohhh, I know what I'm supposed to do. I grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him ever so lightly on the cheek. That wasn't right. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed on the lips. I could feel his lips twitch into a smile and he kissed me back. He sat on his bed and pulled me down. I lied down and the kisses got rougher. He pulled away in admiration. He was blushing and I could feel myself turning red.

"I should go," I said standing up and straightening out my shirt.

"But you shouldn't drive. You've had a couple beers. You might wanna stay the night," he said casually. He put his hands on my hips.

"I had three beers. I think I can handle myself." I chuckled at his cockiness.

"OHH, I know what's going on," He said with a sexy smile on his face.

"What exactly is going on here, Axl?"

"You're scared!"

"Of what?"

He hesitated a moment. "Well… there's a first time for everything…"

I was surprised by his sentence. It took a moment to register the fact that Axl Rose thought I was a virgin. "I AM NOT!" I yelled. I kinda was. The furthest I got was with Jim and we were kissing with our shirts of, but when Jim started undoing his pants, I was done. I didn't want to talk about it, especially with Axl.

"Prove it," he said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Make me," I said. He reached up to my hips, but before he could even touch me, I bolted out of his room and down the stairs. I hurried into the kitchen and picked up my bag. I turned around and saw he was half way down the stairs, so I couldn't leave through the front door. I hurried through the door to the garage and ran to the door that led to the backyard. I ran through that and opened the gate to his driveway. I was laughing when I saw him on his front porch walking to me. I jogged to my car and got in and closed the door. I rolled the passenger seat's window down a little to say goodbye.

He was laughing too. "Bye Little Miss Goody Two Shoes!"

I laughed and said, "Bye Mr. Pigsty Horny Pants!" He backed away from my car and I drove off. This was defiantly a successful night. I drove home listening to the radio. Tomorrow was Saturday and my friend Angela was coming. I couldn't wait to tell her.


	11. Chapter 11: Yesterdays

The next morning, I woke up easily. I took a shower and changed the bandages on my back. The scrape on my back was much better, but it was still there and it took me a while to get the bandages on my back. When I was done, I dressed in my jeans and a long sleeved loose, dark blue shirt. I slipped on a pair of Uggs and put my hair in a messy bun. I didn't bother putting on makeup because I knew I wasn't going anywhere. I turned on the TV and went through some papers for work until the doorbell rang around noon. I knew it was Angela, so I put my papers aside and ran to the door. When I opened it, we dove into a hug.

"HIIIIII!" we greeted each other. We also try to see each other whenever we get the chance, but lately, I haven't seen her all that much. She walked right in, like she always does and threw some sandwiches on the table that she picked up from a local restaurant, which was perfect because I didn't have much food in my condo. We took our sandwiches and sat on my couch.

"So, what's new?" she asked. She was wearing a black tank top underneath a loose, purple jacket and jeans with some slippers.

I told her what happened between me and Jim at the restaurant that night a long time ago. I avoided bringing Axl into this.

"YOU DUMPED HIM? It's about time! He's a major jerk. I don't even get why you'd have ever even thought of talking to him. He's not that good looking either." She paused to take a bite of her sandwich. "So you single now? We should go to a club or something!

"Not exactly…"

"So you're still with him?"

"No, no. Just forget about him. I met someone else!" I said with a huge smile on my face. I took a bite and looked at her.

"WIFF WHOO?" She exclaimed, in the middle of a huge bite in her mouth.

"AXL ROSE!" I exclaimed. She stood up immediately, trying to swallow and then she sat back down.

"I swear, if you're lying to me, I will push you off a bridge." She was smiling and I was smiling back. I took my last bite of the sandwich and began telling her the whole story: Slash's car, the bar Axl took me to, Slash's pets, and finally, Axl's 'house tour.' "omigod, omigod! Did you get his autograph?" she yelled.

"What? No! I don't need it!" I said as I carried our trash to the garbage can in the kitchen and walked back.

"Do you think he knows you're a virgin?"

I really don't want to talk about this. I hated being called a virgin, especially because I was almost 22. I sighed. "He guessed that I was because I said that I had to go, but I told him I wasn't and then I ran out of his house."

She looked surprised. "Wait. You _ran_ out of his house?"

"It was kinda like tag…" It sounded so childish.

"Did he want you to stay?"

"Yes. No doubt about it. He tried to get me to think that I was too drunk to drive home."

"Oh, that's smooth. Are you guys ganna 'hang out' again? I want his autograph!"

"Too bad. I'm not getting his autograph. I think we might hang out again some other time when he texts me."

"Ohhh! Is Slash single?"

"Um... Yeah, i think so."

"I WANT TO MEET HIM!"

"I don't even have his cell phone number!"

"Yeah, but you know where he lives!"

"I _kinda_ might know where he lives. If I can remember... Even if I did remember, there is NO way I'm going back! Even if we did, we'd look like stalkers." Angela agreed.

It was so happy to finally talk to someone about this. We talked for the rest of the day and watched movies and ate popcorn. After 3 movies and a lot of gossiping, Angela left around 9, and I was alone again. I looked through my papers for work again. I came across the note Axl left me the night Jim pushed me down.

_Megan-_

_You passed out and me and Slash would have liked to stay, but we were to tired and Slash passed out too. Text me when you wake up so we know you're alive and if the guy shows up again, feel free to call. It was really fun hanging with you, you know, until that ******* loser ruined it. We should do it again._

_Axl_

I reread it 2 more times and threw it in my purse. I didn't want to throw it away.


	12. Chapter 12: Get In the Ring

**REST IN PEACE, MCA**

The next morning, it was Sunday and it was sunny and warm. I woke up to a new text message. It was from an unknown number. I opened it and all it said was '_Hey megan this is slash'_. I saved Slash's number to my phone then wrote back '_Hi slash'. _

I finally got up, showered, and got dressed. I wore jean shorts that went up mid-thigh and a black T shirt. I put my wet hair in a bun and put on flipflops. I decided walk go to Starbucks and enjoy the sun, and maybe go to the grocery store.

When I got back, I put my little bag of groceries away and then I watched TV and fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, I got up slowly. It was Monday, and that meant work. I showered and got dressed. I went through my normal routine at work. I decided to stay until 8 because I had a lot of work to get done. When I got in my car, I checked my phone for the first time since yesterday. There was a new message from Slash.

'_Virgin' _was all it said. I stared it. I was slowly filling with anger. I tried to remember where Slash lives. I wanted to go there and rip his head off. Did Axl tell him what happened? Was I that obvious? I started driving until I came to a familiar street. I didn't want to go in his house, but I decided that I'll just have to suck it up today and deal with it. I parked in the street and marched up to his front door. I banged as hard as I could multiple times until it swung open.

"What the ****, *****?" he said harshly.

"WHAT IS THIS?" I said holding my phone screen right in his face. He smiled at it and chuckled, which only made me angrier.

"The truth," he said and walked back into his house, leaving the front door open for me to follow.

"I AM NOT A VIRGIN!" I said as I took one step into his house. I was lying and I knew I was, but I sounded really convincing.

"Oh, please, Axl told me everything," He said looking at me.

"He TOLD you?" He seemed like he wanted to start a fight with me. Why would he even confront me with this?

"No, I just took a wild guess and I magically know that you ran out of his house," He said. His sarcasm was really getting to me. "It's not like you didn't tell anyone…" He muttered as he walked up the stairs and turned a corner, leaving me alone with all his reptiles downstairs. I thought of how I told Angela. Well, at least Angela wasn't confronting Axl about anything.

I took a deep breath and marched up the stairs and stopped in the hallway.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING!"

"In here…"

I followed his voice into the master bedroom. I first saw the cage.

"Don't worry. Nothing's in there…" He said. He was sitting on his bed, looked through his phone. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Why would Axl assume it was my first time?"

"I don't know… He said it might have been. He didn't really go into a lot of ******** detail." He put his phone aside and looked at me. "Sorry. I guess I could have just ******* told you instead of making you all ******* upset by texting you like that." I think he was starting to lean in. No, he was defiantly leaning in towards my face.

I stood up quickly and walked out of the bedroom while saying,"You're forgiven." I walked down the stairs, looking at the ground so I wouldn't make the mistake of seeing one of his pets. I let myself out and walked to the car. The more I thought of Slash, the more he seemed like a brother to me. I assumed that he was going to kiss me on the cheek, the way a brother would do for a sister. Whatever.

When I got home, it was 9. I texted Axl. _I know what you told Slash._

He texted back almost immediately. _What did he tell you?_

I thought about what to say. I really wasn't mad at all, but I decided to not tell him about the whole Slash incident. _Doesn't matter. Im not mad. Im going to sleep, now. See you later?_

He wrote _Cool. Happy you're not mad. I'll call you tomorrow. We're going to the studio._

I fell into another dreamless sleep like I always do.


	13. Chapter 13: My Michelle

The next morning, I woke up peacefully, without my alarm clock. Thinking that I woke up before my alarm could go off, I looked at my clock. It was 8:30 and I usually show up for work at about 8. I sprung immediately from my bed and threw some clothes on. I didn't have enough time to shower so I pulled my hair up into a neat ponytail. I put a little makeup on and ran to collect all my papers that I needed and went to work.

When I arrived, my usually friendly boss called me into his office.

"Megan, you seem a little distracted lately," he said.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be better," I said. My hands were full of unorganized papers and I was trying to put them in a neat pile.

"It's okay. I didn't call you in here to yell at you. You have a couple vacation days that are about to expire. I think you should take a couple days off and recollect your thoughts."

"Oh." I remembered all my vacation days that I've saved up. I always thought I'd go on a vacation with Angela, but I never took time to plan anything. "Thank you. I guess I'll take a week off then. Can I leave at my lunch break?"

"Only if you're willing to count today as a vacation day, then sure."

"Okay. Thanks." I exited his office and made my way to my cubicle.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, I was free with a whole week to myself. I drove him, listening to music. I took a shower and finally caught up on my day. I put on a coral colored shirt with a green, army like jacket, that fit to my figure nicely and dark skinny jeans. I wiggled my feet into dark brown booties and put in 2 bracelets on my left wrist. I curled my long hair down my back and looked in the mirror, adoring my outfit. I walked down stairs, and as if on cue, my phone started buzzing.<p>

"Hello?"I said excitedly into my phone.

"Hey, Megan," Axl said from the other line. "Are you at work?"

"No. I'm taking a whole week off," I said as if I do this all the time.

"Oh. I'm going to the studio to meet with the band, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"I'll pick you up in 15 minutes."

"Kay." I took a moment to wonder what Axl thinks about me. Everything seemed so perfect. It was amazing that the members of Guns N' Roses lived so close to me, but I never took time to really think about it.

In no time, Axl's car was parked in front of my condo and I was locking the door behind me. I walked to his car, and sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Hey. Is your back healed yet?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't have to wear a bandage anymore." He shrugged and kept driving. Things felt awkward. Was it because I ran out of his house? I didn't want things to be awkward.

"So where is the studio, anyways?" I said, trying to make a little conversation.

"It's not too far away. It's kinda near the Grove."

"I love the Grove," I said looking out my window. The Grove is a popular outdoor mall, and evertime I go there, I always see at least 1 celebrity. Last year, I even saw Joe Perry buying a smoothie, but I was to star-struck to say anything to him.

"Maybe we should go sometime during your week off. I mean, if you don't already have plans."

"I don't have any plans. I wasn't even planning to take a week off. All my vacation days that I've been saving up were about to expire. Are you guys going to record new songs?"

"Oh, um… No. Were just ganna put some stuff together and see if we can make a song, maybe rehearse a little bit. Our manager might have some gigs to tell us about. Robert might take a couple pictures. I honestly am not sure. It's different everytime. Sometimes we don't really even do anything. We just goof off." We were now pulling into the parking lot and Axl parked in front of a one story building.

"I've never actually brought a girl to work." Axl said as he held the door open for me.

I turned to him and said, "Well, there's a first time for everything." He chuckled and followed me in. It was a dark room, and obviously filthy. The carpet needed to be vacuumed, some of the pictures on the walls were crooked, and there were a couple empty beer bottles left on a small table in the corner. There was a door that led into the sound proof room, where they probably recorded their songs. There was also a window looking in. I could see Slash playing his guitar, his hair in hair face . He was facing Steven, who was playing the drums. Izzy was tuning his guitar and Duff was drinking some Jack Daniels.

Slash and Steven finished their song, and Slash turned around. His guitar was a striking red with a glossy coat. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help it. I started playing guitar when I was 7. I stopped playing junior year because it wasn't 'cool.' Plus, I broke my guitar and couldn't pay for it to be repaired. But now here I am, looking at Slash with his guitar.

"C'mon," Axl said, pulling me and my mesmerized brain into the room.

Steven and Duff were laughing about something until Duff looked over his shoulder. "Hey Megan!" he said while Steven gave a wave. I greeted them and Slash walked over to me while Axl walked to Steven. I could Axl saying something while Steven spun a drumstick around his fingers.

"Hey Megan!"

"Hey," I said. I thought about my little visit to his house. I felt a little bad that I argued with him like that.

"I still feel kinda ******* bad about that text message." He paused looking down. "Sorry, I'll try not to swear."

"I honestly don't really care about it anymore. Don't worry about it, you're long past forgiven." I gave him a sisterly punch on the shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at his guitar, and he noticed me staring.

"You like it?"

"Yeah," I said, "Red is Axl's favorite color." We chuckled until Axl finally came back.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Slash's guitar," I answered before Slash could.

"Do you play any instruments?" Duff shouted across the room. Izzy took a drag of his cigarette.

"Um… I used to play guitar." Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, especially Axl.

"I gotta hear this!" Slash put the guitar strap over my head and on my shoulder.

"I don't know what to play," I was flattered that they wanted to hear me play so badly.

"Mr. Crowly," Duff exclaimed as he walked over next to Axl. It took me a moment to figure out what frets to put my fingers on, but when I did, it was almost like the rest came naturally. I decided to skip to the beginning of the guitar solo and I stopped right in the middle because I could feel myself getting to into it. I removed the guitar strap from my shoulder and handed it back to Slash. "Why'd you stop?" Duff asked.

"Um… Well… I didn't know the rest," I lied. I don't know why I wanted to avoid getting into guitar again. Probably had to do with the time I fell off the stage back in high school. That's how I broke my guitar. I remembered the embarrassment. The scar on my left elbow that you could probably still see if you looked closely.

"That's a lie. I could tell you knew the rest," Slash said, as he put his guitar back on his shoulders. He picked up a Jack Daniels and chugged down a quarter of the bottle. Duff and Steven returned to their spots and started talking again about their next tattoos.

"Wanna go sit out there?" Axl said, motioning to a couple chairs in front of the window that looked into the room.

"Sure," I said, eager to go somewhere else other than this room.


End file.
